testing the Zalgo writing
by Clothed in Flames
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin, I ran "Oh fortuna" through a text generator and want to see if it will print out on fanfiction. net. in other words, this is almost completely pointless.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, it made it as far as 's editor, lets see if it can actually be part of a story.

O͏ F̨̨͟ǫ̵̧rt̶̡͞u̡n̕a ̛̀  
͢ ̧̕v̷e̢̨͞l̵͟͞u҉̶t̡͢ ̛ĺ̕͠u̷n͟͝a̡ ̛̀  
̡ ͘ś̡t҉a̴͏tu̴͞͏ v̢͞à̢͠r̢̢̛i̴̧a̴̧͝bi̶̡l͢͡i̷ş̸͜,̶̧ ̶  
̶̶́ ̛͢ş̧̢em̸̡p͟͜ę̕ŕ͝ ͜c̵̢r̀͠e̸͘͜s͏̷̕c͘i͡s̀͏ ҉  
͢ ͝à̷ưt̴̷ ́͠͝d̴̶͞e̸̛c̵͠r̵͏e̶͢śc̷̕is͏̴͘;̵ ̧́͜  
̕͡ ͞v̷͜it̸̡a̶ ̵̨ḑ̴̷é̢t̷̀e͏̧s̶̴t͢҉̷a̷b̢i͏̧l͘͏i̴̢s̵̷̷ ̧͡  
̶ ̕n̸u̕nc̴͝ ơb͢͝ḑ̸̕ù́ra͏̴͝t ̵̸  
̛͡ ̧e̡t̕͞ ̢́͢t͜͞u̵̕n͏ć̡͡ ͟c̨͢u̵͢͟r̢at̨́͘  
̴́ ͞l̷̛͜ưd̀o͜ ͝m͘͟é̴͝nt͢i҉s ̧ac҉͘͢ie͟m,͏͞ ͏͞  
́͠ ҉eg͝҉e̵̢͝ś̷̡ta͝t͞e̶m̸̢͝,̧̛  
҉ ̧͢p̴͝o̵͠t͏͟e͢s̶̡t͢at҉e̶̕m̡̢ ̛  
҉ d̀i͜ś͠s̡o͜͢͜l̡̕͟v͢i̶͜t̴҉͝ ̕ưt͠ ̵͜҉g̴l͢͞a̛͡͏ç̨i͏e̶m.̴̛ ̧̕͞  
̨͟ ̢ ͘  
͝So͏r͏̢s̢͠ ͟͢i̸͝͡m̴̢̢m̶a͢͡ń̡̛i҉̨͞s͞ ͜  
é̢t͜͠ ̷̨i͘͠ņ͜a̷͝ņi̵͏s̷͡, ̨  
͘ ̡͝rǫ̀͞t̛͘a̢ ̶t̛͘u̡̡ ̧vo͠l̀u̡͏b̷̸̧ì͜lis̶͜,̷̴ ̡͞  
̶̴͝ ̴͢ş̢t̨̧a͟͞t̢̛͢u̶̵̕s mal͜͠u͟s̵,͜  
̴v̵͢a͞n̷͡͡a̸͘ ̸͠s̵a̧͠l̀͘u̸s̢ ̢̀͝  
̨ ̕s̶͟e̢҉m̨p̴͘e҉̸r̶͡ ͢҉d̸̡į͞s͜s̡oĺ҉ub̷̕iĺ̕͘i̛s͢҉,̀͠  
̛ o͝b̶um̢̢͟b́r͡҉͢a͡͡t͝a ̷҉  
̴͜͠ ͏̕e̶҉t́ ̕v̧e̷̕l̷͘͠á̵͏t̀ą̴ ̢͡  
̨ m̶i͏͢c̨̛h̷͠i ̨q͏u̸o͢͢q̛̀͟u̴e ̶͢҉n̸̕į̕͝t͜e͞r̷͟i̡s҉́͢;̴͝ ̨  
̶̶ ̨͜͠ǹun̨͜͡ć̴͜ ̢p͞e͢͝ŕ͠ ̸̨l͟u͘d̢͘um͏ ̸͠  
̸ ̵d͢͝o̵̧͝r͜s̸͏úm̕҉͟ ̨n̨͏u̴̕d͜u҉m̸͟ ͟  
͘͟ ͏̷̕f͞͏er̸̕o͢ ͟t҉̸u҉͢i ͜ś͞ç͟͝ę̕l͡ȩ̴ŕ҉is̀͢. ̧͜  
҉̧͠ ̨̨ ̶̀  
̧҉S̸o̷҉r̴̛͞s̵̶̡ s͏͟a͏̡͘l͢͢ut҉i̢͘͢s̸ ̴̧̛  
͘ ̵e̶̛҉t v̴ì̴ŕ̀t̷́̕u̡͢t̵̶̛į͘͟s ̶̕  
̛͡ ̵̛m̸͜i̸҉̢c̢͘h̛͜͟i͝ ̸͞nư̶n̶c ̢͢co̸ņ̡͜t̶̨ŗa̛r͘͏͠i̸͟͠a,  
͘e̶̛s̀͜t̶̛ ҉á͜f̧f̶̧̕ę͜c̡t̵ù͟s̢ ̡̛  
̶̸ ̛ét ̴̕͢de̡͘͏fe̵c̡tu̴͢ś̕ ͏  
̶̨ ҉se͢m҉̛̛p̛͠e͏̕r͞ ̧͢i͏͜n̵͡ ̵̕͠a̧n̷g͝a̸̧r̷ia͞͡.̴̴́ ̕͝͞  
͏̶̡H̨a͞͏c̸ ͝i͝ǹ ̧̕ho͠҉̀r̵͜͡a͝ ͞͏  
͢ ҉s̛in͘͜e ̶͘͝m̨͢͝ó͞͡r̶͘a̢̧  
̶ ̸͠c̢̨̀ơr͜͟d̸͟e ̡̧̀pư͜l̵͡ś̕͞u̧͡m͏͜ ţ͞a͝n̸҉g̶͠i̸̢͞t͢͡e͡ ̵̢͟  
̡͢҉qu̶o̢͢͠d̷͘ ̶̡p͢e͟͢ŕ ͞͝s̨͡or͘t̷eḿ͘͡ ́͘  
̢ ̴̨s҉ţer̨̕͟n̢̕i̛̛͢t̛́͢ ͏f̢̢͜o̵̡ŕ̛t̀e̢m̵̶,̸ ͠  
̴͡ ̶m̵̷͡e̴̵cu̴̡͠m̴ ͘o͞m̧̕né҉s ̨͜p̵͢l͡҉an͟g̸̛͟i̸t͜͢͡é͜͢!̀ ̴̡̢

I got it like this on http:/eeemo . net/ by the way.

̡̀


	2. Chapter 2

HAHA! it actually worked... so wait, this site can't process urls or long strings of letters, but it can print _that?_

T͆ͣ̍ͤ̎͗̌ͩ͂̋̀͘҉͓͎̹̱͚͈̪͚̘̖͍̭͕ẖ̗̲̳̦̹̩͕̙͚̹̞̰̮ͥ͗̓̾̔̑̿̈ͤ͜a̶̳̪͓̲̭̱̪͚̻̘͎͉͙̹̲͎ͦ̿ͫ͗̐̐ͯ͟͢͝ͅt̸̵̶̝̥̞̯̹ͥ͂̄͂̿̄̏͗ͪͬ͛͝'̛̫̬͚̲̦̭̯͍̈́ͩ͛ͧ̃͑͑͋ͧͭ͛̌š̶̛̘̫̤̲̖̝͕̣̪̰̥̼̬̫̫ͭ̿̐͋̇ͣ  
̨̛̛̺̘̤̼̬͎̜̥̜̘̬̰̯̫͇̼̙͂̈́ͯ̎ͫͬ̋ͥ̕͟ͅj̞̩̦͙͈̺̖̘̳̭̖̤̳̹ͩ̑͒͊̀ͣͭͨ̉̀ͫͭ̀͘͜u͎̜͎̲̰͙̲ͧ̈́ͫ̆͆̄͛̐́̕͡͞͝s̷̴̪̘͎̘̩̣̟̾͂́ͮ̍̔͒ͦ͢͝t̡̧̨̛̹̼̫̥̝̠̱̭̟̺̱̻̣̝̞̩̰͖̿ͯ̒̓̓̅̆̑ͭͯ̍͋̈́ͅ  
̭̞̙͉̥̪͙̜̓̀͊͌ͯ̊̓̍͌͊̚̕͝ͅf̷̷͉̞̯̮͈͊ͥ̂͆̎́̏̆͌ͨͨ̅u̪̰̭̥̩̓ͪͬ̂̑ͭ̽ͬ̋̐͐͋́͟ç̢̦͚͙̟̙̙̗̱̤̞̰̪̗͉̭̺̂̓͑͒ͣ̽͂̊́͠ͅͅk̭̙̰̩̭̭͕̮̥̻̩̩̗͕ͪͫ̑̈̉͡ͅé̢̘͎͔͇̙̮̤̳̼̤͎ͭͬͦ͌͟ͅd̛͕͕̠̬̙͙̩̯̼͚̤̯͐̾ͨ̓̉̿̽͋͐͑́ͦ̒̽ͣ̓̉̚͡͝ͅ  
̷̤͚̲̠̫͐͐͊ͩ͊̀͠ͅù̷̹̯̦̪͕̯̗̯͙͍̫͖̒̅̇̂͑̅̇ͤ̓̔̀̃͋̏ͩ̈́͋ͅp̶̵͖̤͔̰͈̹̽ͮ͛̃̀̎̑̋̏̐

hm, you know, while I'm at it I think I will test out a few other fonts as well.

testing testing 123 bookshelf symbol 7

Testing testing 123! Marlett

Testing, testing, 123!webdings

Testing, testing, 123! webdings

Testing, testing, 123! webdings2

Testing, testing, 123! webdings3

aww, it translated all the different fonts to verdana! (the top one was in sybol, you know the one that looks like greek.) guess I shoulda known.

a

Random symbols and characters!: I was almost done making these when I realized that it might ignore this simply for being a freakishly long string of characters. I hope I broke it up enough for a fair test.

ŒœǽǼǻǺ

ορνιθολογία μυθικά

ΨΧΦΑΒΔΕΖΗΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΤ

ΥΦΧΨΩΪάέήίΰαβγδεζη

θικλμνξοπρστυφχψωЂЃД

ЖЄЊЉЈЋЌКЖЛЛЦЩЮЭЯбђ

юѼѽҨҩҿҝҜҸỞỮữỈỗỖ

ᡱᡡᠡᠢᠣᠤᠥᠦᠧᠨᠩᠪᠫᠬᠭᠮᠯᠰᠱᠲᠵᠶᠷᠸᠹᠺᠻᡚᡉᡈᡇᡡᡠᡟᡞᢒᢂᢓᢢᢡᢠᢟᢞᢝᢜᢚᢘᢙᢆᢅᢔᢄᢥᢨ

উউঊঋটঠডঢণতথদহসষশলরযমনপফবভীিহ়ীবূভৃৡৢৢ০†

ಋಊಈಇಛಜಝಞಟಠತಣಡಚಙಘಊಉಋಌಐ

once again, they made it as far the editor, yay! makes sense, i've read stories with random bits of japanese and there are lots of other languages on the site.

I wonder what the sites limit is for long strings of text.

1AH!

2AAH!

3AAAH!

4AAAAH!

5AAAAAH!

6AAAAAAH!

7AAAAAAAH!

8AAAAAAAAH!

9AAAAAAAAAH!

0AAAAAAAAAAH!

1AAAAAAAAAAAH!

2AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

3AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

4AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

5AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

6AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

7AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

8AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

9AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

0AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

1AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

2AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

3AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

4AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

5AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

6AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

7AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! huh, a 27 A "AAAH!" it is. although since the next lines are cutting out the number and H too it's 29 character limit...

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!damn, I'd gone way to far with that.

"abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzABC" 29 charicters is ok...

"" but 30 is too many.

"αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψωαβγδε"

"αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψωαβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρστυφχψω" the greek alphabet is immune? but the editor won't let me put a ! be hind the ? what is this!

"a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z A B C D" is spacing them out ok? yes it is.

are actual words safe? not, they are not. (this statement used to be preceded by the word "Pseudo pseudo hypo para thyroid ism," without the spaces. Then again word doesn't recognise it as a word either so the whole "it's a real word" thing might be a moot point.)

I wonder if this will get taken down for not being an actual story. The weird thing is if I was pretending it was some character thinking these thing it could probably count as some pointless no-forth-wall thing.


End file.
